


Boyfriend Sundae

by maegonstorm



Series: The Minivan AU [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: "Studying", Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Cream, Living Together, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Talking About The Future, a thousand tiny kisses, angst-free I'm allergic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maegonstorm/pseuds/maegonstorm
Summary: Just a little holsom domestic fluff to brighten your day.





	Boyfriend Sundae

As Holster trudged up the sixth flight of stairs to the tiny apartment he shared with Ransom, he wondered for the millionth time why the hell they hadn’t noticed that the elevator was on its last legs the day they viewed the place. Luckily, they’d been able to move all their furniture up before the elevator decided it wasn’t into the whole up and down thing anymore, but how they were going to get everything down again next time they moved was anybody’s guess. Holster huffed up the last few steps, grocery bags in hand, tie undone, button-down shirt clinging to his back. Once he made it to the landing, he took a moment to collect himself, juggling bags around and rummaging for keys. It wasn’t so much that it was a lot of stairs, but that the air in the windowless stairwell was so thick and muggy that having gills might have been a better way to get oxygen out of it.

With a clatter, he finally got the door open, and there was Ransom, sprawled out on the couch with a textbook and a coffee. Now there was a sight for sore eyes. Holster exhaled audibly and felt the tension he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in his shoulders melt away. 

“Hey,” Ransom said, face lighting up as he tipped his head to the side to look at Holster from across the small room.

“Dude, you won’t believe, I think they put in extra stairs while we weren’t looking.” Holster kicked off his shoes and bounded over to plant a kiss on Ransom’s forehead with a “mwah!”

Ransom reached up for Holster’s tie, but came up empty. He tilted his head back and reached for Holster’s shirt pulling him back down for an upside-down kiss. 

“Mrff, you want help with those groceries?” Ransom offered when they parted.

“Nah, man” Holster said, “I got this. You want anything from the kitchen? Beer?”

“Did you get any ice cream?”

“You know it!”

“Fuck, babe, you’re the best,” Ransom sighed.

Holster clattered around the kitchenette for a bit, humming a song to himself, while Ransom went back to reading.

“Boyfriend sundae, da da da da da da, boyfriend sundae,” Holster started singing, “Who wants to share a boyfriend sundae?”

Ransom hid his face under his textbook, to hide his stupidly huge grin. He replied with a muffled “Me, I do!”

Ransom pulled the book off his face just as Holster came back into the room carrying a big, beautiful sundae, complete with caramel sauce, sprinkles, and two spoons. Ransom scooted himself up into more of a seated position, using his lap as a bookmark, while Holster perched precariously on the coffee table next to him.

“Holtzy,” Ransom began, but then Holster fed him a spoonful of ice cream so he just hummed, “mmmm”

“How’s that boyfriend sundae treating you?” Holster asked, handing him the spoon.

“So good,” Ransom said, digging in.

Holster ate a few mouthfuls, then paused. His shirt was still clinging uncomfortably to his back, his pants were too tight around his thighs and his belt was digging into his belly.

“Here,” he said, handing the bowl to Ransom, “I’m gonna take a quick shower and change, save me some?”

“Of course, dude,” Ransom replied.

Holster leaned over as he got up and kissed Ransom between the eyebrows, then nose, chin, and finally, lips, lingering for a moment before dashing off to the bathroom.

Ransom called, “I only have, like, five pages left” after him, which Holster knew to mean: bring condoms. Hell yeah!

~~~

Freshly showered, Holster pulled on his trusty sweatpant-shorts (with the pockets fully stocked) and Ransom’s dark green tanktop; which was only fair because Ransom was already wearing Holster’s striped one. He picked a book, at random, to keep him busy until Ransom was done; just in case eating the sundae didn’t chew up all the time. He could see Ransom on the couch from where he stood at the bathroom door. Ransom had set the half-eaten sundae aside and was back to reading his textbook, frowning at it slightly.

It took a considerable amount of willpower for Holster to keep from talking to him. As he approached the couch, Ransom lifted his legs in invitation and Holster settled in with his half of the boyfriend sundae and Ransom rested his legs across Holster’s lap.

They passed the time in comfortable silence, Holster eating and Ransom reading. Late afternoon sun pouring in through the window along with a gentle breeze. Eventually, Holster leaned forward to put the empty bowl back on the table, and took up his book. He began absently playing with Ransom’s leg hair while reading the same sentence over and over.

It was hard to be patient.

“Rans,” Holster whispered, like as if whispering made it less of an interruption.

“Yeah?”

“Two quick questions,” Holster replied, “How many pages, and is it too distracting if I massage your calves?”

Ransom chuckled softly, “Go for it, and literally…” he pointed to them as he counted, “three paragraphs.”

“Wicked sweet!” Holster whispered and got to work, Ransom settled back into his book with a smile on his face.

Holster savoured the sensation of kneading Ransom’s muscular calves; he could feel them warming up and relaxing under his touch, and he hoped it felt as good for Ransom as it seemed from the face he was making.

In fact, Ransom seemed to have closed his eyes; so much for not distracting him.

Holster lightened his touch and cleared his throat. Ransom’s eyes drifted open and met Holster’s.

“Dammit,” Ransom threw his head back, scrubbed his palms over his eyes and re-focused on the textbook, “I was on the last paragraph and everything.”

“I can see it now,” Holster couldn’t help but tease, “Justin Oluransi, second in his class, blames failure on cute boyfriend’s magical hands.”

Ransom glanced up to glare at him, then pushed Holster’s head gently away with his foot.

“Wah! Sorry! Sorry!” Holster flailed, grabbing Ransom’s foot and kissing along the ankle.

Ransom ignored him and read the last few lines aloud, all the while Holster placed a thousand tiny kisses up and down Ransom’s legs.

“… refers to the fact that synthetic oligonucleotides contain a sequence of base pairs complementary to those fucking contained by a particular god damned gene or molecule of mRNA. Done!” Ransom closed the book with enthusiasm and tossed it over the side of the couch. “Get up here.”

No need to tell Holster twice, he basically teleported from his seat on the couch to straddling Ransom and kissing him thoroughly in a split second.

They lay there making out for a good long while before Holster broke away, placing kisses along Ransom’s jawline, neck and collarbone, pausing to pull Ransom’s, or rather Holster’s, tanktop over Ransom’s head. Holster continued to make his way down, heart pounding in anticipation of what was coming. Ransom was running his fingers through Holster’s hair with one hand and holding Holster’s with the other. Holster kissed along Ransom’s hipbone, then nuzzled lower. 

“May I?” Holster asked producing a condom from his stash and looking up at Ransom with what he hoped were bedroom eyes.

“Please!” Ransom squeaked.

It was far from their first time, but each time was still new and exciting and special. Neither of them had ever been in a serious relationship before this one and Holster was surprised at how nice it had been to fall into this comfortingly familiar pattern with the man he loved more than anyone else in the world. 

~~~

Once they were both satisfied, tidied up, and cuddled up on the couch with a blanket, Holster untangled himself from Ransom so he could look him in the eye. Ransom regarded him curiously for a moment.

Holster took a deep breath and said, “I love you.”

“I love you, too?” Ransom seemed puzzled at the weight behind Holster’s statement.

“What I mean is,” Holster took both his hands, “Justin,” (oh shit real names this is serious), “I love you so much, more than I ever thought possible, more than you can believe, I need to know: is this a forever kind of thing?”

“Adam,” (so weird to say), “I love you more than anything, and, well, yeah. I thought it was super-obvious?”

“Best not to leave these things to telepathy,” Holster said and Ransom nodded knowingly.

“Sooo, … wanna get married sometime?” Holster asked, as casually as possible.

Ransom thought about it for a few moments, then, “I mean eventually, yeah, but not for a few years at least. Mostly cause neither of us has time to plan all that wedding shit and besides…” he paused a shit-eating grin spreading across his face, “Husband sundae doesn’t fit in your song.”

“Yes it does!” Holster proceeded to demonstrate, “Husband sundae, da da da da da da, husband sundae, da da da da da da, who wants to share a husband sundae?”

Ransom rolled his eyes, and kissed him, “Well that’s settled, then. So we’re thinking 2021, 22? Something like that?”

“Perfect, I’ll pencil you in for forever,” Holster snuggled back down into Ransom’s arms and melted into a sleepy happy puddle.

“Holtzy?”

“Mmmm?”

“We should eat real food at some point.”

“Hrmmmm. You hungry now?”

“Not really.”

“Then cuddle first, food second.”

“K.”

They didn’t end up eating any real food for supper, but the cuddling was excellent.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a prequel to Pizza Night, and you can probably look forward to some Wedding Shit with Ransom and Holster at some point (no promises). Ransom and Holster belong to the amazing Ngozi Ukazu (but if you’re here you know that already) and that sentence Ransom reads aloud is from Physiology of Behaviour by N. Carson (which is typically for undergraduate courses, but it’s fine). I’m also maegonstorm on tumblr, so come say hi, I don’t bite.


End file.
